The present invention relates to connector block modifications for a terminal assembly, the modified connector block being of type like those connector blocks disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,843, issued to Benjamin Bowsky et. al on Jul. 14, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,858, issued to Henry H. Heimbrock on Jul. 21, 1992--the present invention including connector block modifications which serve to minimize contaminant leakage in ambient surroundings and to minimize undesirable arcing which, if combined with leakage contaminants, could lead to undesirable consequences.
In addition to the abovenoted two patents, both of which patents disclose over-surface wall shield members in surrounding relation to conductor pin end portions in order to minimize arcing, attention further is directed to: U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,948, issued to George W. Brandt et al on Mar. 2, 1972, which teaches several surrounding individual pin insulating sleeves all of which are surrounded as a group by a tubular member, the individual sleeves and tubular member extending from the inner face of a terminal cup in spaced relation from the peripheral side wall thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,325, issued to Edward A. Diminnie et al, which teaches a flat shield facing the peripheral edge of a terminal cup side wall; and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,559, issued to Ronald R. Wisner on Oct. 30, 1990, which teaches a pin surrounding cylindrical side wall portion extending from a connector block face to fit snugly in interface contact within the open end of the terminal body member side wall.
From the above, it can be seen that various attempts have been made in providing structure which shields conductor pins, as well as their insulating materials, from contaminants and to minimize undesirable conductive arcing paths. For the most part, these past structures have been comparatively complex and costly in both manufacture and assembly, have presented assembly, disassembly and wear problems and have fallen short of the results they have sought to achieve.
The present invention, recognizing the limitations of past structures, provides a unique connector block and terminal cup assembly which is straightforward and economical to manufacture, assemble and disassemble involving a minimum of parts and a minimum of steps. Further, the inventive structure provides for tortuous passages between over-surface shields and protected pins to minimize undesirable arcing and provides for a unique sealing arrangement to allow for ready assembly and disassembly and to minimize contaminant leakage,--thus minimizing the undesirable hazards which can arise from undesirable contaminant leakage and an accompanying undesirable arcing. In accordance with the present invention unique, yet inexpensive, sealing arrangements are provided between engaging parts without past problems of interengaging during assembly and freezing during disassembly. In addition, the present invention assures contaminant preventive sealing around each individual pin, around each of the protecting shield edges and along an over-all pin shield when it is moved into engagement with a terminal cup.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.